Kane's Return
by Tribute to the Doomed
Summary: He's BACK! Oneshot


'Finally, after 10 years, I am back. The Great Khali thought he destroyed me…'

[10 years ago: 7/3/08: Friday Night Smackdown: Match 2: The Great Khali vs. Kane.

'I had just defeated the Great Khali via DQ: He dishonored the ref's 5 count. He had me in a chokehold against the ropes. Right from the get-go, I noticed something different about Khali. He seemed insane. The previous week, he had decimated my brother, The Undertaker, with the Khali Vise-Grip, drawing blood from his mouth. As if that wasn't enough, he double barrel chokeslammed him out of the ring, sending him crashing to the concrete floor. The fans sat in a stunned silence as the Undertaker was carted out of the ring on a stretcher. After that, Khali attacked me in the locker room. And thus, the match was set. Khali vs. Kane.'

'Going back to our match, as hard as I tried, I could not take Khali off his feet. He kept punishing me with blow after blow. Then, I managed to body slam him. He got right back up, and got himself disqualified. Now, this is where it gets bad: He gave me his signature Vise-Grip, drawing blood for my mouth. As I was lying there, knocked out, Khali grabbed a steel chair. He set it around my throat, went to the top rope, for the first time, jumped off, and crushed my jugular vein, just like I had done to Shawn Michaels earlier in my career. By then I had lost a lot of blood, and several other Superstars came to try to assist me. Khali instantly cleared the ring, then put his hands around my neck, and squeezed. With a sickening crack, it broke.'

'I was rushed to the hospital in critical condition. The doctors presumed me dead at 11:03 that night. I was gone. Or so they thought. Before "Death," they had fixed my neck. I was fully healed, neck-wise. They could not see me breathing, so they thought I was dead. The following week on RAW, there was a funeral. Vince McMahon himself was there. Along with half the locker room. For what I don't know. Who would miss a monster like me?'

'McMahon opened the casket, made by my 1 true friend, Undertaker. He found nothing. Earlier, I had escaped being buried alive by slipping out of the casket.'

'10 years later, McMahon was stunned when I walked into his office.' "Vince," I said. "Where that bastard Khali?!" 'I had not forgotten the neck.'

'McMahon looked like he had seen a ghost. He ran out of his office like a coward. I knew I'd have to find Khali myself.'

'Khali had a match that Friday night against Big Show. I knew that that was the perfect time to strike.'

5/18/2018: The Great Khali vs. Big Show.

Michael Cole: "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is your main event: Khali vs. Big Show."

Jonathan Coachman: "And what a match we are seeing tonight! Both men have been battered again and again, and I think it's just about over."

'The Big Show won the match with a devastating DDT off the skull of Khali.'

'Big Show exited the ring. I kept telling myself to go out there and get revenge. My body was ready, but my mind had other ideas. I was silently debating whether or not to bring a weapon out. I decided against it.'

'Here we go.'

Cole: "Wow! What a match! Khali is still down in the ring after that DDT, and Big Show didn't stand around to gloat, which is very unusual for him. It's almost as if something's going to happen…"

There was a massive explosion, and fiery music that had not been heard for 10 years.

Cole: "It can't be!!!"

'I made my way to the ring.'

Cole: "IT IS!!! IT'S KANE!!!"

'The fans were cheering my name as I stepped into the ring, now face to face with The Great Khali.'

'Khali had a shocked expression on his face as I looked him right in the eyes. I raised my arms, and slammed them back down, and fire erupted from the four ring posts. Khali took his eyes off of me for a split second to look at the flames, and that's when I struck. I wrapped my hand around Khali's throat, lifted him up in the air, and slammed him back down, crashing his body _through the ring,_ in what was obviously the biggest chokeslam I had ever delivered. I looked back at my fallen foe, and exited the ring.


End file.
